


Defending you Honor

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chando, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo sometimes wonders how is it that he fell in love with Chanyeol. He was the complete opposite of him. He was quiet, serious, and reserved while Chanyeol was rowdy, a trickster, and boisterous. They were nothing alike and yet here he was dating the guy. Chanyeol was a stubborn idiot, but his idiot none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending you Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this fic fluffy, so I hope you guys like it.

Kyungsoo sometimes wonders how is it that he fell in love with Chanyeol. He was the complete opposite of him. He was quiet, serious, and reserved while Chanyeol was rowdy, a trickster, and boisterous. They were nothing alike and yet here he was dating the guy, it was astounding to him. And what took the punch line was that Chanyeol almost always got into a fight, whether it be for things like insulting him or simple things like giving him a nasty look. He wishes Chanyeol could stop the fighting because he doesn't like seeing him hurt, but Kyungsoo knows it's a battle he'd be losing because Chanyeol was a stubborn idiot, but _his_ idiot none the less. 

Kyungsoo is cleaning his dorm when he hears someone come in through the door. His roommate isn't here for the weekend, so it could only be one other person: Chanyeol. 

“Soo,” he hears him say in a ragged voice. It shouldn't be a surprise when he see's him covered up in cut and bruises, but it is. 

“Yeol, what the heck happened to you?!” said Kyungsoo as he looked at Chanyeol with a worried look and rushed to his side. Sure he's seen Chanyeol hurt many times, but they were never this bad. He rushed to the bathroom for his first aid kit, which he learned to keep around so he could treat Chanyeol in situations like these. He rushed back to his side as Chanyeol sat on his bed. Kyungsoo took a chair from his desk and sat directly in front of Chanyeol and took out some wipes. 

“Chanyeol, what happened this time?” said Kyungsoo as he sighed. He took a gentle hold of Chanyeol's chin as he cleaned up the blood that was on his lip. Chanyeol hissed and flinched. He looked at Kyungsoo as he preoccupied himself with his injuries. He observed the way Kyungsoo bit his lip as he brushed Chanyeol's bottom lip with his thumb. He really loved his boyfriend to death, but seeing him fuss over him this much only made his love for him grow even more. 

H e reme m bers when he first meet Kyungsoo . It was in their Sociology class and he could tell that Kyungsoo didn't like him that much. Chanyeol always had a way of making people feel like he was a rebel or something, and usually he would give those people something to hate about, but somehow he could tell that Kyungsoo wasn't like the other people.  He walked by the halls one time when he saw Kyungsoo was being bothered by some guys and he didn't hesitate to save him before they got physical on him. Needless to say, Kyungsoo spent the whole nigh after that tending to Chanyeol's injuries, much like today. After that day, Kyungsoo didn't see Chanyeol as a rebellious person and they started a friendship. It soon progressed to the point where they couldn't really hide the fact that they grew to love each other and when Chanyeol asked him out (in a shy manner) Kyungsoo said yes. 

Chanyeol was snapped out of his thoughts by Kyungsoo.  “Well, are you going to tell me?” he asked as he set the wipes down and looked Chanyeol in the eyes. 

“They were being assholes,” he said as he crossed his arms. 

“Chanyeol, for the one hundredth time, you can't just fight people because their assholes,” he said as he put the seat back in the desk and sat next to him on the bed. 

“Soo, it was different this time!” he said as he turned his head to look at him.

“Chanyeol, that's what you say all the—“

“But it really was different this time.” Kyungsoo gave him a doubtful look. This wasn't the first time he heard this from the other. 

“Oh yeah, would you care to explain?” he said.

Chanyeol turned his whole body towards Kyungsoo. He wasn't going to tell him because he didn't him to worry, but he couldn't hide it if Kyungsoo wanted to know.

“Okay. I was making my way over here when I overheard that these guys had said your name, so I got curious and when I got closer I realized that they were talking shit about you so I—“

“So you decided to beat them up?! Chanyeol, you didn't have to do that. I mean all they were just saying—"

“Don't talk about this like you don't care. Kyungsoo they were saying mean things about you, _my boyfriend.”_

Kyungsoo sighed as he took both of Chanyeol's hands. “Chanyeol, I don't want you to get hurt because of me,” he said as he looked at the floor. Chanyeol grabbed his chin and gently lifted his head so he could see his eyes.

“Kyungsoo, I love you and if anyone says anything about you, I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of them,” he said as he kissed Kyungsoo on the lips and gave him a small peck on the nose. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at what he said.

“Promise me you won't start any fights just because they say mean things about me,” he said to Chanyeol.

“What?! No, Hell no. I have to defend _my_ boyfriends honor. Seriously Kyungsoo doesn't it bother you?” he asked.

“Well, yes but—“

“No buts. I'll continue fighting anyone who bad mouths you. Just say the word and I'll fight anyone,” he said with a bright smile, but his lip still stung and he flinched.

Kyungsoo smiled affectionately at Chanyeol He knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he dropped the subject.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked.

“Oh I don't know... love me,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo laughed, he couldn't say no to that.

“Yeah, okay. You need sleep Yeol,” he said. Chanyeol instantly laid his body down on Kyungsoo bed. This wasn't the first time he slept with Kyungsoo. And no he doesn't mean that in a dirty way. Sometimes he would come over to have movie night and he would stay over.

K yungsoo moved to get up. “Oh no you don't,” said Chanyeol as he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and brought him back to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo figure and snuggled closer to him. 

“What are you doing?” asked Kyungsoo as he turned around to face him. 

“You said I need to sleep and I can't do that without you,” he said.

“But I have to put away the first aid kit.”

“You can do it tomorrow,” replied Chanyeol as he kissed him on the lips again and then on his forehead. 

“Now go to sleep,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo reached behind him to turn off the lights and draped his arms around Chanyeol as he closed his eyes. 

Ah yes,  Chanyeol was a stubborn idiot, but  _his_ idiot  none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it


End file.
